Hades other son
CHAPTER ONE Let`s start at the beginning. I was at my house listening to music and surfing the web ,my favorite hobby,when I hear a knock at the door.Having ADD,I have no hesitation to open the door. A chubby man was at my door.He looked ancient,in a weird way. "David Silva, come with us." the old man said. "Why?". "no time to explain,just get in the car". I don`t know why I did, but I screamed "PEDO!" at the top of my lungs,slammed and locked the door. I thought I was safe,until vines came from under the door.They unlocked the door.I fainted. When I awoke,I was in the car that belonged to this creepy guy. "Where are you taking me?" I said. The guy said "To a place where you`ll be safe" "Well, at least tell me your name!". Then,the guy gave me the craziest responce.He said "I am Dionysus,God of Wine." I said something like " ummmmmm,ok. I have high doubts." He said "It`s true.How do you think those vines unlocked that door." I said " Ok,that`s solid evidence,but if you`re the God of Wine,it must mean you love wine,right?" Dionysus replied with "Yeah,love it." "Then,shouldn`t you have like, A LOT of DUI`s?" "Should,but I was banned from drinking." "Says who?" I said. "you`re the God of Wine,who could stop you?". He said "Another God,like Zeus." "I`m starting to get the feeling everything involving the greek Gods are real.". So he says, "That`s because they do." I fainted yet again. CHAPTER TWO When I wake up,I`m in a big house. Dionysus was there with me,along with a guy in a wheelchair. Dionysus said to me "Boy,you do faint easily." The guy in the wheelchair said "Dionysus, don`t mess with him.This happens all the time." Dionysus said "I know,but he fainted TWICE!" The guy responded with "People have fainted more than that sometimes." Dionysus sighed. "Yes, Chiron." I said "Wait,Chiron? Aren`t you like,a centaur or something?" He looked kind of shocked, but he said "Yes.This wheelchair just disguises my lower body." I reply with "Ok,that`s freaky,but at this point,I`m ready to believe anything." Chiron said "Yes, well,can you stand?" "Yeah. Can you?" Dionysus snickered. Chiron said "Mr. Silva,we greek people don`t have much of a sense of humor." I said "Right. Gotcha" Dionysus said " Chiron, why don`t you take David to his cabin?" He said, "But Dionysus,we don`t know who his parent is." He turned to me,then stared at my forehead. "What?" I said. "Did Dionysus write with marker on my face?" I dashed to the bathroom mirror to see,but my face had nothing on it,except for my forehead.On my forehead,there was a glowing green light that was shaped like a crown. Chiron said "Oh dear,not the Helm Of Darkness." I said" The what of what?". He replied with " ummm,you`ve just been claimed. You`re a demigod, A person that is half human,half greek god.Your Olympian God Parent just said that you are his son by claiming you by the light on your forehead." "Well,Who`s my dad?" "Your dad,David is................... Hades,God of the dead." CHAPTER THREE I froze. Hades is my dad? That was too much to take in. Chiron said "David,are you ok?" "Yeah. Just...........that was surprising." He said "Ah yes,well,I`ll take you to your cabin." So we head through the outside to a bunch of cabins. I said "Which one is mine?" He said " You`ll be sharing the cabin over on the far end of the left side." "Ok.Cool" When I saw the cabin,I was greatly disappointed. It was black,had no windows,stairs made of skulls,and had green fire that was burning on some poles. "Here? I have to live Here?!" "Yes,yes you do." "I`m not going in there unless I can redesign it." Chiron sighed. "Ok,you can start making a blueprint tomorrow,just as long as your half - brother agrees." "My what? Is he friendly?" "Er,well,not really." I sighed.I`m normally a fun type of guy,and this was killing the mood. "Well,he better agree.I`m gonna show him the fun side of life." CHAPTER FOUR As soon as I got into the cabin,I knew I was gonna have a hard time making this guy nice.It had a cold feeling in there,like the dead live here.I saw the kid laying on his bunk bed asleep.He looked like he was 13, 3 years older than me. He had brown eyes,and shaggy black hair.I didn`t want to disturb him.But right as I was about to leave,The kid fell out of his bed.I couldn`t help but laugh. He looked up and saw me. He said, "Who are you?" I said, "I`m David Silva,son of Hades." He said "But you`re not black." I was offended.I said "Well,somebody`s being sterotypical.I suppose you have a normal name.What`s your name,anyways?" "Nico Di Angelo" I said"Well,you have a name that sounds like you were born in the 30's" "That because I was" "Then why are you thirteen?" I said. He said "I don`t know.Something about being stuck in a place that minipulates time." I said "Oh.Well,that suits it." Just then, a conch blew. Nico said" Oh boy! Dinner!" I said "YES! I`m starved." Category:Hades's Other Son Category:Cabish234